


Songs and Sequins

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 2. Spice: Do your characters like the way things are heating up between them, or do they need a much needed respite from the heat? Either way, things are spicing up today!
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Songs and Sequins

**Author's Note:**

> [The song they dance to.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd_3EkGr0-4)

Nora waltzed into the Third Rail as if she owned the place, not that he had much trouble with that. The looks the little performance attracted, however, were something to take issue with. Admittedly, he would leer at such a perfect form if that was all he could do. But his arm wrapped around the dainty waist when she joined him by the bar, her hand in return resting on his shoulder. 

"John." The word was merely a purr on her lips, brushing against his ruined skin with a slight curl; leave it to Nora to find his torment amusing. She's been at it the whole afternoon since they returned, first by walking around the Old State House clad only in a towel then stretching out in the most inviting positions under the weak excuse of _exercises_. As if she needed any but he would never object, not as long he could stare at that perfect body. "A dance?" 

He needed a moment to catch her question and he even refrained from taking some Jet that day; the possible high that would come with the night was worth enduring the sobriety through her teasing. While his thoughts lingered back on a few hours ago, Nora turned around in his light hold, now hanging off of his shoulders; so close that she was a soft tug away from sitting in his lap. Now that was a thought for later, the miss wanted a dance first. 

He didn't remember the last time he danced; what most citizens of Goodneighbor called dancing was drunk or chem-induced swaying with someone equally wasted. But Nora, oh, she had all the moves; from sweet and innocent to downright dirty and scandalous — him, not so much but everything for a girl, right? His arms wrapped around her, fingers sliding against the rough fabric of her dress that reflected the dim lights of the Rail in every direction; he should mention how good she looks in it. Though she looked good just about in anything and nothing, the latter obviously his choice. 

But they were surrounded by prying eyes and he had to do with Nora's body rubbing against his own in the best and worst possible ways. If it wasn't for Magnolia singing over the sound, the whole audience to their dance would've heard that moan that slipped past his lips — but now it was all for Nora to hear. The coy smile that seemed to mock him for his ever present desire widened into a smirk; the little devil just knew what she was doing to him and how it took all his restraint not to devour here right then and there. 

It reminded him of that rainy night months ago when, to his greatest surprise, Nora accepted his invite to the Third Rail right after he gutted someone with a knife. Most people would've turned tail if the fact he was such a handsome guy wasn't enough to scare them off before; but Nora was different. _She laid her hand on his chest multiple times, eyes twinkling with the promise of mischief as she giggled along his shitty puns and pick-up lines. Her lips_ , that he now knew were the softest he ever kissed, _curled into a smirk that teased him; dared him to do something reckless, something stupid._ In a way, he did, accepting her offer for a dance like a fool, jumping at every chance to hold her close, feel that delicious looking body against his own scarred, burnt flesh. 

And there he was again, wrapped around her finger, grinning like an idiot and swaying to a song of times past. Her eyes glinted the same way now, promising mischief and a night of passion; she had to have something up her sleeve he hasn't figured out yet. As the song came to an end, she pressed into him more; catching his lips in a kiss amidst drunken and enthusiastic whistles from the bar's patrons. 

She pulled away all too soon, if anyone was wondering his opinion, but the fingers curling around his wrist tugged him towards the back room. She must've planned for this too, that no matter what, they wouldn't make it back to his bed; not as if this was the first time or last they opted for somewhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Given enough interest this might get its proper ending instead of fade to black. Please let me know if you'd like that!  
> Edit: Since there's already two pieces written with Hancock that features sex, with more on the way, this probably won't be extended after all.


End file.
